


Delayed Flights

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on an OTP prompt, Gen, Human AU, M/M, airport meeting au, delayed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Feliks's flight is delayed, and he meets someone new along the way





	Delayed Flights

Feliks sighed internally. Of course his flight had been delayed, of course it had been. It’s not like he’d been looking forward to getting back to his nice home in Warsaw or anything like that.

The blond flopped down in one of the uncomfortable airport sats, thankful that at the very least he didn’t have any plans that might have been ruined by this development.

“Isn’t that a bit melodramatic?” a voice asked, causing Feliks to jerk in surprise. He hadn’t realized anyone was sitting next to the seat he’d chosen.

“Sorry, am I disturbing you?” he responded, exhaustion blurring his mind and causing him to fall back on commonly accepted courtesy in lieu of his usual slightly rude mannerisms.

“No, not at all. I was just asking a question. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to,” the person answered. They were decidedly male, if the pitch of their voice was anything to go by.

Feliks pondered the original question before answering through a travel-induced haze, “well, I suppose it could be considered melodramatic, but I like to think of it as bringing a bit more life into the world. Most of it’s just so boring, you know?”

There was the audible flip of a page, and then a faintly bemused “I see,” before silence descended once more. Or at least, as silent as it got in the middle of a fairly busy airport during the morning hours.

It was then that Feliks decided to actually look at the man he had been conversing with, and promptly regretted ever opening his mouth.

Tall, with shoulder-length brown brown hair and green eyes, lost in a book of ancient myth and lore, he was undeniably attractive. Feliks couldn’t help but let out a small squeak, kicking himself for not leading with his best. Too late now, he supposed - first impression had already been made.

Thankfully, the beauty next to him didn’t seem to notice the squeak, or perhaps he was just polite enough to not mention it. Either way Feliks was grateful for that at least.

“Hi,” Feliks stated abruptly. The brunette’s eyes flicked up to him briefly before settling once again on the pages of his book. “I’m Feliks. What’s your name?”

“Toris. But please, call me Tolys - Toris is a dog’s name where I’m from,” this time, he didn’t even glance up.

“Alright then,  _ Tolys _ , where are you going? I’m headed back to Warsaw, myself,” Feliks laughed.

“Going? I am not going anywhere,  _ Feliks _ \- I am returning home, to Vilnius,” Tolys said calmly as he shut his book.

“Same here,” Feliks said, prompting Tolys to raise and eyebrow. Feliks quickly figured out his mistake, and rushed to correct himself as his cheeks darkened. “I - I meant about going home, and stuff. Not about Vilnius. N-not that Vilnius is bad or anything, it just isn’t home for me.”

Tolys for some reason found that hilarius, and started laughing, which of course made Feliks start laughing, and from there they were off, talking as animatedly as if they had been friends for years instead of the near-perfect strangers that they truly were to each other.

When Feliks’s gate was finally called, he walked away with the knowledge that he’d gotten the number of one of the best guys on the planet, and that they would both hopefully see each other soon.


End file.
